Of a Different Cloth Transcript
Main Transcript Conversation between Kael, Hamon, Lucia and Llewelyn ''Llewelyn: It was THIS big!'' ''Lucia: It can't have been THAT big.'' ''Llewelyn: I promise you...ah! There is my young (brother/sister). How are you!'' ''1. Kael: Good. How are you brother?'' : ''Llewelyn: I'm fine. A soldier's life is good. You'll enjoy it (brother/sister).'' ''2. Kael: Can't complain. You?'' : ''Llewelyn: I'm fine. A soldier's life is good. You'll enjoy it (brother/sister).'' ''3. Kael: I see you haven't got yourself killed yet, that's good.'' : ''Llewelyn: I'm glad you're so concerned about me. Don't worry (brother/sister), you'll enjoy being a soldier.'' ''Hamon: Indeed. I remember when I was a new recruit. The wind in my hair, the sun in my face, the smell of adventure on the air.'' ''Llewelyn: Really? All I can smell is unwashed bodies and moldy boots. Anyway, we had better leave. I was given strict instructions to fetch you and take you to Sykdnjir as soon as possible, which will be sometime next passing if we stay and listen to father's stories.'' ''Hamon: Indeed. You're packed and ready, yes?'' ''1. Kael: Yes father.'' : ''Hamon: Good. Now say goodbye to your sister, she's going to miss you greatly.'' ''2. Kael: I'm going to miss you.'' : ''Hamon: I'm going to miss you too. Now say goodbye to your sister, she's going to miss you greatly.'' ''3. Kael: Of course. Try not to burn anything down while I'm gone.'' : ''Hamon: I'll try not to! Now say goodbye to your sister, she's going to miss you greatly.'' ''1. Kael: Goodbye sister.'' ''2. Kael: Goodbye Lucia, I'll miss you.'' ''3. Kael: Goodbye Lucia. Take care of father.'' ''Lucia: Goodbye. Please be safe.'' ''1. Kael: I will.'' ''2. Kael: Can't promise anything.'' ''3. Kael: Don't worry! I killed a banshee, remember?'' ''Gustav: Master Kael! The village is under attack!'' ''Llewelyn: What? By who?'' ''Gustav: Don't know. Bandits maybe?'' ''Hamon: We need weapons!'' ''1. Kael: I have mine.'' : ''Hamon: You can't stand alone against a horde of bandits. We need weapons too.'' ''2. Kael: Where can we get weapons?'' ''3. Kael: Perhaps we could punch them to death?'' : ''Hamon: This is no time to joke! We need weapons!'' ''Gustav: There should be weapons in the armoury.'' ''Llewelyn: Then we'll go to the armoury.'' ''Lucia: What about me?'' ''1. Kael: Lucia, stay with father.'' : ''Lucia: But you need help!'' : ''1. Kael: Father needs you more.'' : ''2. Kael: Shut up and guard father!'' : ''3. Kael: We'll be back before you know it.'' ''2. Kael: You should come with us.'' : ''Llewelyn: No, you need to stay and guard father.'' : ''Lucia: Very well.'' ''Gustav: Let's get going!'' Conversation with Hamon and Lucia upon returning with the weapons ''Hamon: Have you got the weapons?'' ''Llewelyn: Here they are.'' ''Hamon: Good. Now we need to evacuate the village.'' ''1. Kael: Shouldn't we get out of here?'' : ''Hamon: I will not abandon this village.'' ''2. Kael: Good idea.'' ''3. Kael: Time to kill us some bandits!'' ''Gustav: I'll stay here.'' ''Hamon: Remember, evacuate the villagers on both sides of the village. And hurry!'' Conversation with Llewelyn after evacuating the first set of villagers ''Llewelyn: These aren't bandits.'' ''1. Kael: They aren't? They look pretty bandity to me.'' ''2. Kael: What are they then?'' ''3. Kael: Why not?'' ''Llewelyn: They're too skilled to be bandits. And they're everywhere. There must be hundreds of them! I don't know what they are, but they're not bandits.'' ''1. Kael: Bandit or not, they die just the same.'' ''2. Kael: Then we had better be careful.'' ''3. Kael: We can handle them!'' Cutscene after returning to the Kael Farm ''Llewelyn: Father!'' ''1. Kael: Is he dead?'' : ''Llewelyn: I...yes, he's dead.'' : ''1. Kael: We can mourn later! Right now we need to get out of here!'' :: ''Llewelyn: We need to find Lucia first.'' : ''2. Kael: We need to find Lucia!'' :: ''Llewelyn: You're right.'' : ''3. Kael: I'm so sorry.'' :: ''Llewelyn: It's not your fault. Right now, we need to find Lucia.'' ''2. Kael: Where's Gustav? Where's Lucia!'' : ''Llewelyn: I don't know. We need to find them...'' : ''1. Kael: We can mourn later.'' :: ''Llewelyn: You're right.'' : ''2. Kael: I'm so sorry.'' :: ''Llewelyn: It's not your fault. Right now, we need to find Lucia.'' ''3. Kael: What do we do now?'' : ''Llewelyn: We need to find Lucia...'' : ''1. Kael: We can mourn later.'' :: ''Llewelyn: You're right.'' : ''2. Kael: I'm so sorry.'' :: ''Llewelyn: It's not your fault. Right now, we need to find Lucia.'' Conversation with Tamlin after being rescued Category:Transcript Category:Dialogue Category:Realm of Magyk